<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Werewolf by remarkable1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201916">Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Werewolf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1'>remarkable1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Avengers Tower, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bonding, Breeding, Come as Lube, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fucking, Jealousy, Large Cock, Love Confessions, M/M, Moony - Freeform, Multi, Nesting, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Partners to Lovers, Rough Sex, Swearing, Tonks is a werewolf, Werewolf Remus Lupin, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, a/b/o dynamics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:15:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/remarkable1/pseuds/remarkable1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony, intimate with Remus and Tonks for some time, must make a decision when Remus/Moony confronts him about commitment, forcing Tony to choose whether to bond with them or not. As if the poor sod ever had a choice with Moony around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks/Tony Stark, Remus Lupin/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cast the Dice 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, Werewolf</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Playboy, Billionaire, Philanthropist - Werewolf</p>
<p>This fic was written for Facebook's Marvelously Magical's Bingo square N1, Tonks/Lupin/Stark. This also fulfills Facebook's Wizarding Crossover Connection's Yahtzee Roll for the Dice Trope Choice of Creatures.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Choose.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?”</p>
<p>Tony only half-heard his lover as he wheeled around in his workshop on a low-rolling, cushioned work stool. The adjustable-height worktops all automatically lowered or lifted according to his height, this time, more at waist-level, his current project taking up four large surfaces simultaneously.</p>
<p>“I expect your full attention when I’m addressing you, Anthony.”</p>
<p>“Whatever. Can this wait? I’ve got a deadline.”</p>
<p>“No, you don’t.”</p>
<p>Tony complained as the graphite pencil sticking between his teeth was yanked unceremoniously by a firm hand. Annoyed, he dropped the soldering iron, ripped off the goggles, and crossed his arms, a petulant expression on his face.</p>
<p>“Alright. You’ve got my attention. Although I can’t promise for how long. You know better than to bother me in here.”</p>
<p>“You’re <i>always</i> in here,” Remus growled, crouching onto the balls of his bare feet in front of Tony.</p>
<p>“Yeah. So what? You’re always balls-deep in Tonks. You don’t see me trying to wrestle you away from your work.”</p>
<p>Remus practically snarled, keeping it to a low growl, although Tony’s eyes flashed just slightly with fear as Remus’ canines protruded past his upper lips by a few millimeters.</p>
<p>Holding up both hands to stave off the Alpha’s rage, Tony scooted back slowly on the wheels of his chair, hitting a cluttered desk behind him as Remus advanced slowly, his body priming to simply <i>take</i> what Tony had promised him.</p>
<p>“The full moon is tonight. You know what that means.”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Um, about that. I kinda am having second thoughts.”</p>
<p>“The time for that is well past, <i>mate,”</i> Remus growled, reaching out to grab Tony who, to his credit, didn’t flinch away. Instead, the Alpha pulled his hand back at the last second after hesitating, torn between taking what he wanted and still allowing the Muggle genius billionaire playboy philanthropist at least a semblance of choice.</p>
<p>As if echoing Remus’ thoughts, Tony cried out, “You said I had a choice!”</p>
<p>“I know what I said. So choose, then!”</p>
<p>“Um. I choose – I choose –”</p>
<p>The words died on Tony’s lips. Between the fury and sadness warring in Remus’ pale blue eyes, the fear in Tony’s own heart slowly crumbled as the fire took over. He straightened up on the stool.</p>
<p>“Do it. Bite me.”</p>
<p>“You have to be <i>absolutely</i> sure!” Remus whispered, now right next to his lover, in his ear, lips tracing at the delicate shell, begging to be bitten and kissed better.</p>
<p>“Do. It.”</p>
<p>Tony winced, gritting his teeth, opening one eye when nothing happened. “Well?”</p>
<p>“Just, give me a minute!” Remus seethed, obviously fighting some internal struggle.</p>
<p>Finally, as if shedding an outer layer of humanity, he bulked out slightly, as a metamorphosis brought to life by computer animation, only right in front of him.</p>
<p>Bigger, rougher, more beast-like, golden eyes snapped open, mesmerizing Tony where he sat. “I hope you <i>are</i> ready, <i>mate,”</i> the new more resonant, gravelly voice sneered, “because I don’t care if you choose to turn tail and run now. You are MINE.”</p>
<p>Tackling Tony to the floor, dragging him by the front of his Ozzy Osbourne t-shirt and ripping it down the middle, Remus spread his bulk over Tony’s slighter form, wrenching Tony’s head away from his shoulder, salivating at the clean, spicy skin begging to be marked.</p>
<p>Tony was hard in his jeans, his erection straining against the zip, cursing the fact he hadn’t worn briefs that day as the metal bit into his tip.</p>
<p>“Do it!” he rasped, offering himself up.</p>
<p>Without further preamble, Remus – Moony - went in for the gold, biting deep and fast, savoring the flush of blood that flooded his tongue. </p>
<p>Hot, sweet, pulsing thickly in rivulets that snuck past his lips and spilled down his cheeks, he was vaguely aware of a second person that had entered the room.</p>
<p>It could only be one other, or his inner wolf would have killed them already for the audacity.</p>
<p>“Shit. I asked you to wait for me. But did you? Noooo.”</p>
<p>Tonks looked cross, rolling her eyes at the feral snarl that escaped her mate. He was just too damn ansy for his own good. No self-control. </p>
<p>Well, it was up to her to make this into something less of a mess and self-castigation fest when the gentle soul of Remus realized what he – Moony - had done.</p>
<p>“Quit gulping down all the juice, you glutton. Save me some.”</p>
<p>Stalking over, her lithe, powerful form shoving aside her mate as he allowed her a turn, reluctantly, albeit, she opted to take a small taste only, injecting a much lower amount of venom into Tony’s veins, then licked at the wound until it closed.</p>
<p>“Now, give it back to him.”</p>
<p>“No! He’s supposed to be a sub!”</p>
<p>“You know, you’re a real fucker this time of the month. Bloody well offer it to him, or I’m not having your litter first.”</p>
<p>Remus’ eyes narrowed, and he licked his bloodied lips dangerously. “Is that so? You’d have our subs’ pups over my own?”</p>
<p>“Yup.”</p>
<p>She grinned, having wiped the blood off her own face with a shop towel.</p>
<p>“Fine! Have it your way, but you’ll regret this!”</p>
<p>“I doubt it. Every month you say that, and every month you’re the same old Moony – a few fucks and a belly scratch, and you’re tuckered out.”</p>
<p>“Shut up!” Remus snapped, even as he ripped open a vein in his forearm and shoved it to Tony’s mouth. </p>
<p>Eyes lolling back in his head as he lay limp on the floor, the smell of the life-giving nectar prompted Tony to animate, launching himself in a frenzy, gripping Remus’ flesh as if his life depended on it. It didn’t, but his designation did. Now, instead of a sub, Tony would be equal to his Alpha’s third-in-command. Tonks wasn’t quite a sub, being the pack-mates leader, but she held quite the sway over the mortal, much to Moony’s disgust and chagrin.</p>
<p>To piss him off even more for leaving her out of the main event, Tonks sneakily pulled down Tony’s jeans while Remus was occupied with the ecstasy of being swallowed down by his new pack-mate.</p>
<p>Flipping up her skirt and pulling her panties to the side, she sank down, wet and ready, onto Tony’s erect cock. “Sooo good,” she moaned, pulling her half-tee over her head, so her pert breasts fell on display, bouncing as she set a rhythm.</p>
<p>Tony’s inner wolf formed, fighting with the mortal's consciousness who, terrified, fought to stay in control.</p>
<p>Tonks ripped Remus’ arm away from Tony’s mouth, leaving the Alpha to pant deeply, feral, come spent and cooling in his trousers as another erection took its place. Licking at the wound, he healed himself and stalked around his lovers.</p>
<p>Tonks ignored him and leaned down, capturing Tony’s thrashing head between her hands, forcing it still as she rode his bucking hips.</p>
<p>“Look at me. You’re okay. You’re part of the pack now. We love you. We need you. Feel me. Feel <i>this,”</i> and she circled her hips, plunging him deep in her cunt, squeezing, milking him on the upstroke.</p>
<p>Dark brown eyes fluttered between the native color, gold, and a gorgeous velvet amethyst.</p>
<p>“Oh, you are a pretty boy,” she cooed.</p>
<p>Newly-formed claw tips raked into her skin, anchoring into her thighs as he took control, causing her to gush and cry out over him at the delicious pain.</p>
<p>“Fuck, yes!” she yelped, then howled, coming copiously on the dick enlarging within her, even as she coated it with her slick arousal.</p>
<p>“Mate!” Tony’s inner wolf finally broke free, rutting freely into her now, feeling the urge to spend deep inside of her with fierce passion, to impregnate her with his pups.</p>
<p>His declaration was interrupted by the lab's cool air gracing his cock instead of Tonks’ hot cunt.</p>
<p>Remus had pulled Tonks off of him so forcefully Tony’s nail tips had left gouges in her skin. Uncaring, Remus shoved her down on all fours and slapped her ass cheeks, causing her to gush again as he rubbed and rammed his now-naked cock into her soaking cunt.<br/>
Moony fucked his mate, his glare daring Tony to do something about it.</p>
<p>“You’ve got some nerve, for a pup,” Remus grumbled, but caught up in the trembling form of his most precious possession, he soon yipped, hammering against her when he felt her pussy set alight once more, her slick filled with sticky, conductive female come as he shoved all of himself inside of her and let his knot take hold, pulsing thick ropes of semen on her hot inner flesh until he was utterly spent.</p>
<p>Slumping over her back, he gently pushed her to the floor, nipping at her neck and whispering in her ear.</p>
<p>Turning to the still-angry and aroused Tony who was propped up on his elbows, frowning at his dick like it had betrayed him somehow, he tried to get away when Remus pounced on him, unable to make it far in a ridiculous crab-walk with his pants trapping his thighs.</p>
<p>“I’ve bred her, and you’re going to stay <i>away</i> from her cunt unless you want to eat it. Got that?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Yeah, sorry,” Tony’s wolf cowered, Remus emitting the heady pheromones of a pissed off Alpha.</p>
<p>“Suck me,” Remus demanded, his rage receding when Tony managed to awkwardly get on his knees, cock bobbing, taking Remus’ limp but growing dick in his mouth, savoring the mixed flavor of the bitch he’d just bred and his own spend still leaking from the tip.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you’ve got a great mouth. Use it, pup. Fuuuccck.”</p>
<p>Moony was unsurprised when Tony’s sucking got more demanding and progressive, new noises falling from his new pack member’s throat.</p>
<p>His mate's sweet body had interceded between them, hungrily swallowing Tony’s brimming cock down her throat.</p>
<p>Thinking he’d have to kill their new pack member to keep the two off of each other, Moony oddly realized there was no urge to do so. </p>
<p>Indeed, the increased odor wafting from the pair cemented his earlier suspicion they were pre-bonded – destined to be together. To kill Tony would be to kill his heart and soul.</p>
<p>A new, unfamiliar pang struck his heart. Hating the weakness the mortals called love, Moony was helpless against it as it welled up inside of him and his dick hardened painfully fast. The bonding had already taken. It was technically unheard of to happen in record time like this, but for the Fated, the pre-bonded, anything was possible.</p>
<p>No wonder their feelings for one another had been so very potent and intense!</p>
<p>Grabbing either side of Tony’s head, Remus barked out, “Take this! Take it all!”</p>
<p>Forcing the newly-born werewolf to take the face-fucking he doled out, Remus urged on his mate, hating the fact that he wanted to see Tony breed her.</p>
<p>Fuck! What the bloody hell! No!</p>
<p>Voicing his frustration in a howl, Remus spent down Tony’s throat then pulled out, strings of release breaking messily as he did so.</p>
<p>Tony’s face was wrecked, flushed, the gorgeous violet having entirely taken over the ring of color around his dilated pupils.</p>
<p>“Don’t know what the fuck’s the matter with me but – ”</p>
<p>GODS, it was killing him to say this! Instinct dictated Tonks was HIS and his ALONE, but a more significant force he knew nothing about urged him to order Tony to fuck her, at risk of doubling over in pain if he did not.</p>
<p>“Fuck her!” Moony grated out, fists clenching together.</p>
<p>Tonks stopped sucking Tony and warily lifted up her head. Tony just looked well- wrecked – as well as curious but extremely cautious. And aroused.</p>
<p>“I – I – you – just fuckin’ do it!”</p>
<p>“You can’t kill him! I won’t let you!” Tonks shouted, pulling Tony protectively into her arms.</p>
<p>“I love you,” she mouthed to Tony, barely breathing out the sound as he softened and returned the sentiment to her. Tony was obviously confused, so Tonks gently pulled his face around to meet hers when his had swung back to Moony’s furious expression.</p>
<p>“There’s so much you don’t know. We should have told you sooner. There’s no time. Suffice to say, we have to do what he says. Not following orders never bodes well for the pack. So what do you say? Do me doggy?”</p>
<p>Her waggling eyebrows, in any other circumstance, would have him in stitches. Still, this waning afternoon instead saw him not wasting another moment, placing her in front of him on all fours and positioning himself at her messy entrance.</p>
<p>Glancing up again at his new Alpha, Tony grunted, “You sure?”</p>
<p>“Do it!” Moony yelled, acting like he was going to go over there and make him.</p>
<p>Not needing further motivation, Tony’s tongue nearly lolled from his mouth as he thrust into the bitch, his way eased by Tonks’ thick come and Remus’ hot load soaking her cunt.</p>
<p>“Fuck, you feel so good. I never wanna leave this.”</p>
<p>“Fuck. Tony! Breed me!” she cried out, pushing back into the hard slaps of his fit body, filling the air as his balls slapped against her.</p>
<p>“Gonna come,” he gasped, not surprised he didn’t last after he’d been blown so good.</p>
<p>“Yes, I want it! I want it!”</p>
<p>Tony arched, throwing his head back as he released into her, his hot load mixing with Remus’ as Tonks groaned in ecstasy, going into a daze as her body clamped down around Tony and came again, milking the rest of his essence into her fertile body.</p>
<p>Tony was unprepared for the thick knot formed at the base of his cock, locking him with his new bitch. “Whoa, what the hell! Is this normal?” Tony enthused, rearing back to poke at the bulge protruding from the well-oiled cunt he was buried in.</p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up. Of course, it’s normal, twat,” Moony said petulantly, now sitting next to the attached couple, much calmer. He understood now. This was needed to complete their triad. It was a one-off, and after this coupling, Tony’s wolf would be graced with a new name, designation and follow his pack leader’s orders, as the others did.</p>
<p>“When we turn tonight, I’m gonna fuck your hot ass, too. Knot the shit out of you.”</p>
<p>The unbidden image of Remus filling his ass forced more come out of Tony’s sore balls, his knot pulsing against Tonks’ innermost pleasure points, sending her into a freshet of orgasm, sucking more of their combined come up to the neck of her womb.</p>
<p>“She’s gonna take, ain’t she?” Tony asked, and Remus nodded.</p>
<p>“Yeah. She might have a mix of our pups, but it’s her first litter. So you have to treat her right.”</p>
<p>“Her first- you mean she’s never –”</p>
<p>“We were waiting to find <i>you,”</i> Remus/Moony told him. “We wanted to start a family with our third. This wasn’t quite what I had in mind, but it must be part of the process because I don’t feel the need to rip your throat out for going against my direct order.”</p>
<p>“Hey! You said I could!”</p>
<p>“Yeah. After the Powers made me. Wasn’t my personal preference,” Moony grumbled, still put out another wolf’s dick had just spent inside their bitch at her most fertile time.</p>
<p>Tonks, blissed-out, started shuddering, turning cold on the hard floor. Typically, such things didn’t bother wolves, even in human form, but being vulnerable and shagged out, she needed a nest and warmth.</p>
<p>“Let’s take this to the en-suite next to your lab. I made a nest there.”</p>
<p>“Confident, weren’t you?” Tony snarked as his knot finally popped free.</p>
<p>Not bothering to clean up or dress, he allowed Moony to lift their mate delicately and carry her sexy form into the next room, locking the door.</p>
<p>“FRIDAY, have my lab cleaned – discreetly -please. I don’t need tongues wagging.”</p>
<p>“Sure thing, Tony. Will there be anything else?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Send up food. A lot of it. Meat, rare. Raw. Anything my guests here have been eating during the full moon.”</p>
<p>“At your service. Your meals will be delivered outside your lab door in twenty minutes. Shall I initiate protocol, ‘Wolfy?’”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Don’t let anyone in or out unless the world is gonna blow up. I’ve got some serious fucking to do.”</p>
<p>FRIDAY was silent at that, not being programmed to respond to the latter. However, she did say, “Yes, sir. Protocol Wolfy has been initiated.”</p>
<p>Tonks was settled now in the bed Tony kept beside his lab if he was too tired to head up to the penthouse. Some of his teammate’s heads were gonna roll at the transformation, but it was tough shit.</p>
<p>He had renovations to get busy with. Many new pack-mates were moving in, and if he and Moony had their way, a litter of little ones would be born nine months from now.</p>
<p>Remus startled Tony from his little reverie, having been staring at Tonks’ resting form when Moony shoved him to the floor. “Time for round two.”</p>
<p>Soundproofing had never been a better investment in Stark Tower as Moony took Stark to the moon and back several times. At that moment, it didn’t matter if they were accepted or not. All that did was their newly formed family and its completion, at long last.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>